


Whispers Through The Monitor

by DeCaStDe



Series: Right Where I Belong [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are very tired, Derek gets stuck in a chair, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, because their baby is small, fluffety fluff, sorry Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCaStDe/pseuds/DeCaStDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are navigating being new parents. They're tired and cranky, and a little sexually frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers Through The Monitor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Be With You Through The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588130) by [the_misfortune_teller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_misfortune_teller/pseuds/the_misfortune_teller). 



"Stiles."

"Stiles, wake up!"

"Stiles, _please_! My ass is asleep."

"Stiles. Fuck-fudging get up. Ssshhh, Remy, sshhh"

"Oh my god, Stiles, I'm going to kill you, wake up!"

"I'm never having sex with you again, just so you know."

"Stiles, if you don't get your ass in this room in twenty seconds-"

 

**

 

Exhausted. 

Beat. 

Sapped. 

Out of gas.

Stiles was all of those and plenty more. He just wanted to stay in his dream where Derek was doing something nice with or to his ass. He didn't want to walk all the way downstairs and heat a bottle up that Remy never seemed to want at this hour but 'The Book' said she should have.

Aside from anything, he'd thought that with planning there was no need for the cliches about parenting to be true.

He was wrong. Very wrong.

A fact which Derek delighted in telling everyone who enquired on how Stiles' charts and careful time sharing schemes had worked out for them. Stiles would just roll his eyes and plan the next stage of Remy's weaning schedule, determined to prove everybody wrong.

So when his cell vibrated next to his head at 3.59am and Derek wasn't rolling over him and slapping it away, he wasn't immediately concerned. Derek had a habit of falling asleep wherever he dropped deliberately to throw Stiles' plans off.

"Stiles!"

It had been a long time since he had been made to jump by Derek's ability of appearing out of nowhere, especially when they had a 3 week old baby to consider. Stiles sat up ramrod straight as his brain tried to catch up, finally placing Derek's whispering voice coming through the baby monitor.

"I know you're awake, I can hear you. Get in here, _please_ , Stiles!"

Stiles rolled off the bed, instantly alert and worried in a way that only sleep deprived parents of a newborn baby can be. He had to hold his pyjama pants up at the waist as he stood on the bottom of the leg and tripped over, stubbing his toe on the end of their bed. 

Adrenalin powered him into Remy's bedroom, where his socks slid on the wood flooring, leaving him clutching the doorframe as his heart raced.

He bit his lip to keep a laugh in, relief flooding his system as he took in the sight in front of him.

Derek was sat folded up into the child size beanbag chair that Scott and Allison had given them, one sleeve out of his henley and his legs at such an awkward angle he looked like he was imitating a table. Remy was fast asleep, curled into his chest with her little face resting just above his heart.

Stiles was struck dumb with an intense wave of fierce love for the two of them, so much so that it seemed to melt the haughty expression Derek was wearing, and he smiled weakly at him, patting Remy gently on the back with the hand still in his sleeve.

"Can you  _please_ take her? My ass is asleep and my legs have cramped up about ten times."

Derek's justified annoyance was diluted completely by his whisper and the tiny baby attached to him, and Stiles could only continue to smile dumbly at him, jumping when Derek shifted in the chair, making Remy snuffle out a breath as she started to wake up.

Stiles ignored the dull throb in his aching toe and crept over, bending down and carefully lifting the stirring baby from Derek's chest. His heart was clenching with emotion and Derek indulged him with a quick smile before he stretched his legs out, grimacing.

Stiles transferred Remy into the cradle of his left arm and held his hand out to Derek, who was rocking backwards and forwards in the chair. He scowled at Stiles' hand and pulled himself up, bringing the chair with him as it stayed firmly attached to his butt.

Stiles stopped the laugh before it even left his mouth, pretending to coo at Remy as Derek shook the chair off of him. He stroked the side of Remy's face and peeked up at Derek, biting his lip.

"You ok?" he whispered, rubbing his hand gently across Derek's forearm. Derek nodded, pulling his arm back into his sleeve and rolling his shoulders, frowning at Stiles before he crossed to the doorway.

"I've been whispering into the stupid monitor for four hours, Stiles. You can't have slept through it. I'm going to the bathroom then I'll bring the bottle up."

Derek stalked out of the room and Stiles shrugged. He'd get the story in a minute when Derek had calmed down. It had been his idea for Stiles to get some sleep anyway, after he had fallen asleep sitting on the floor sorting through piles of laundry. He'd volunteered, he couldn't whine about it now.

Stiles went over to the changing table, laying Remy down and flicking on the dim light. He changed her diaper before she woke up properly, listening to Derek pottering about downstairs. By the time he had her changed and had settled himself down on the small tub chair by the window, Derek was padding down the hall, looking contrite.

He stopped in the doorway, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Stiles grinned as Remy clasped his pinky finger, looking up to find Derek kneeling in front of him as he held the bottle out.

"Sorry. I know you were asleep."

Stiles shook his head, brushing Remy's tiny mouth with the teat of the bottle and cooing stupidly at her when she latched on. He heard Derek's little sigh as he straightened up and leaned against her crib, rubbing his eyes.

"I was trying to get her to settle and she just wouldn't," He kicked the beanbag chair with his socked foot and smirked, "I only meant to lean on it while I checked her diaper but she stopped crying practically straight away so I stayed."

Stiles nodded for him to continue as he stroked the side of Remy's face while she looked up at him, and Derek eased down into the beanbag chair and tapped the arms.

"Then I tried to get out and she got upset again so I tried that thing Allison said - you know the skin to skin?" Stiles nodded again, stretching his own leg out to rub Derek's ankle. "It worked, obviously, and she was just so content that I didn't want to move."

Remy made a noise and they both looked at her, Derek shuffling over still in the chair, making Stiles smile as he brushed the baby's cheek.

"Silly Daddy, getting his big ass stuck in the chair." Derek scowled at him and leaned closer, his hand covering Stiles' own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't say ' _ass_ '" Derek chastised him, pressing a gentle kiss to Remy's forehead and rocking himself back and forth to get out of the chair, making Stiles giggle.

"Daddy's big butt." Stiles stuck his tongue out and Derek smirked at him.

"You love my butt."

"I miss your butt." Stiles said wistfully, talking to Derek but looking at Remy. "Yes I do, I do miss Daddy's butt. Daddy has an awesome bu-"

Derek put his finger to Stiles' lips and this time kissed him on the forehead. "Stiles, stop talking to our daughter about my butt. I'm going to bed." Stiles nodded at him, slapping him on the ass as he went to walk past and grinning when Derek looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You want something?"

Stiles used his free hand to cover Remy's ear and licked his lips. He wouldn't change the last three weeks for al the money in the world, but he missed physical contact with Derek like crazy. They hadn't had sex for over two weeks, and that had been brief and rushed before exhaustion claimed them.

"Can you stay awake for me to finish this?"

Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times before he nodded quickly and shuffled out, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. Stiles uncovered Remy's ear and grinned at her.

"Gonna go cuddle Daddy. Yuck, that sounds creepy. Ignore Daddy."

 

**

 

Half an hour later, with Remy tucked up in her crib with a pacifier and 'Rock a bye baby' playing from a mobile that Erica had recommended, Stiles kissed her on the forehead and tiptoed over to the baby monitor. He leaned down and put his lips right next to the microphone.

"You'd better still be awake, Derek." Stiles heard the grumbling from their bedroom and laughed, biting his lip so as not to wake the baby. With a final glance down at their sleeping daughter he eased the door almost closed and tried not to jog to the bedroom too enthusiastically.

Derek was under the covers and laying on his front, his head folded in his arms and his pupils dilated more with fatigue than with lust. Stiles was about to tell him to go to sleep when Derek pulled the covers over to reveal he was naked, making Stiles' dick go from zero to sixty within a matter of seconds.

He pulled his own pants down and off, throwing them behind him and getting on to the bed on his knees, and laying down to cover Derek's back with his body. Derek shivered and Stiles' dick twitched against his ass.

"God, i've missed this," He ran his hands up and down Derek's arms, feeling goosebumps rise under his touch. "Only if you want to though, ok? I know your ass is already tired from getting stuck in a chair."

Derek elbowed him and grumbled something into his folded arms that Stiles didn't understand. He rolled off him and to the side, taking the opportunity to slide his hand down Derek's back, resting it on the small of his back and walking his fingers along the cleft of his ass.

"You're so hot," Derek turned his face to him and smiled, his eyes creasing with exhaustion and amusement. "What? You are. And, yeah, i'm horny as hell right now, but you're too tired."

Derek rolled onto his side, letting Stiles see he was half hard, raising one eyebrow with that ridiculous talent of his.

"Started without me? That's rude," Derek smirked and turned on to his back, closing his eyes and fisting his dick slowly, lazily. "Fuck, Derek, ok. Sold."

Stiles stroked himself quickly, thinking vaguely that they should abstain more often if it meant that just looking at eachother would have this result. Derek nudged him with his hand, beckoning for him to come closer. When he did a warm, heavy arm was snaked around his waist and he was pulled into an intense kiss.

Stiles moaned shamelessly as Derek ran his fingers through his hair, his left leg bumping his dick until they tangled themselves up in eachother's bodies. Derek stayed on his back and tugged on Stiles' hair, holding his head back as he kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin there. Trying to get in on the action Stiles squeezed and scratched Derek's ass, pulling him into a kiss and smiling into as Derek moaned.

Remy sighed and gurgled on the monitor.

Derek froze, head tilted in the direction of her room and Stiles dropped his hands to his sides and went still on top of him, knowing Derek would want to go and check on her even though they could hear her on the monitor and he was a freaking werewolf.

After a minute passed with no more noises apart from soft breathing and snuffles, Stiles lifted his head from the hollow of Derek's neck and kissed him over his pulse point, expecting him to be quieter but not silent.

When he got no reaction at all Stiles looked up at him and rolled his eyes, laughing quietly and easing himself off as carefully as he could.

Derek was fast asleep.

Rolling off him as carefully as he could, Stiles ignored his aching dick and reached down to pull the comforter back up to cover Derek, settling for at least a snuggle as he wrapped his arm around him.

"Love you," He whispered into Derek's chest, breathing in the vague smell of formula and detergent that smelled like Remy.

Basking in the smells of Remy and Derek together, his family, he smiled.

Derek started snoring.

Asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly stealing the_misfortune_teller's established relationship so that I could write something for this lovely series. 
> 
> With permission, of course!
> 
> A real departure for me, and i'm not too sure of it, so please don't tell me if you think it stinks more than a dirty diaper!
> 
> Thanks for reading. :-)


End file.
